Like Dreamers Do
by ForensAnthro
Summary: A convincing argument from the Doctor sets Captain Janeway rethinking her decision regarding the infamous, eye-roll inducing, everyman Emergency Command Hologram.


_January 2012_

_Author's Note: "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" is probably my favorite comedic Star Trek episode ever. Although it's hard to beat dem tribbles;) A little add-on for all those who just can't resist the J/C potential! Any comments much appreciated:) _

* * *

Ever since his creation, the Doctor's matrix had contained an unusually large niche of extraneous thoughts. If he were a child, they'd say it was an "overactive imagination". These daydreams were like nothing he'd ever experienced before though- the past few days, they'd been coming faster and more vivid than ever before- in fact, he could feel himself slipping into one right now, in the middle of the staff meeting….

_Every woman in the room fighting for him, every man looking on in admiration…._

_A party in his honor, so big it had to be moved to Seven's cargo bay-not that she minded…._

_Just when all hope is lost, the Emergency Command Hologram saves the day! _

_Janeway whimpered helplessly and tripped. The Doctor had just enough time to catch her. "I know B'Elanna wants you for that _dangerous_ away-mission. But my old academy injury is acting up. Maybe you could stay and….massage it," Janeway whispered seductively, placing his hand firmly on the small of her back, and moving it lower…._

"Doctor. _Doctor." _

The Doctor was jerked out of his reverie by Janeway's strong, completely-non-seductive-presently voice.

"You wanted to talk?" she prompted. They were alone in the empty conference room. He even surreptiously checked for Seven or B'Elanna waiting to ambush Janeway, to no avail.

"Yes-" The Doctor began, jumping out of his chair to hurriedly follow Janeway to her ready room.

The Captain walked to her desk and retrieved a PADD. "Now, I've read your report. You are- very formally- registering complaints regarding crew attitudes and are also requesting the installation of a-" she peered closer to find his exact wording.  
"Emergency Command Hologram," the Doctor proclaimed proudly.

"Emer- yes, that," Janeway said with a crooked smile. "Doctor," she said cautiously. "You are aware that what you are describing is pretty much Commander Chakotay's job? To take the bridge when I am unable to?" Janeway fixed him with a stare but the Doctor didn't even squirm.

"Of course. But, as I'm sure you are aware, accidents and alien attacks do happen. I just want to make sure _Voyager_ is prepared for all possibilities." He said pompously.

Janeway rubbed her forehead and paced to the other side of her desk. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon," she said.

The Doctor's face softened, but there was still determination in his lowered voice when he answered, "I know that, Captain. But I also know that Chakotay would die himself before he let anything happen to you."

Captain Janeway looked up sharply and stared him directly in the eye, piercing blue boring into holographic-projected brown. It was a long moment before she turned, grabbed the PADD and jammed her thumb on the signature sensor.

"Very well, Doctor," Janeway said briskly, shoving the PADD into his hands. "I've signed off for immediate research to begin on this program. And don't ask me how long it will take, this is all on you and B'Elanna." She strode out of the ready room without a backwards glance, leaving the Doctor smiling to himself in the starlight, savoring the weight of freedom in his mobile-emitted hands.

* * *

Janeway let herself into her quarters. The lights were on and a carafe of steaming coffee waited on the table when she arrived.

"Anyone home?" Janeway called out, stepping inside and pulling off her boots.

"Hey," said Chakotay, coming out of her bedroom. He was half-dressed in uniform pants and crewneck, and smelled fresh and clean from the sonic shower. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Janeway felt her muscles finally begin to release some of their tension. "How was your shift?"

Janeway sighed. "I hope B'Elanna's not too busy with that diagnostic, because I promised the Doctor we'd start on his new program."

Chakotay's strong eyebrows raised marginally in surprise. "Why?" He still hadn't let go of her waist.

Janeway slid her arms over his broad shoulders and gave a contented smile, letting herself relax against him. "Let's just say, he gave some…hard evidence. Is that coffee still warm?"

They never did get around to drinking it.


End file.
